Talk:World of Fanfictions Wiki
Please write suggestions that will help this wiki out! [[User:Jayfeather forever|''Catnip]][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|' ∗ a.k.a Jay ∗']] 21:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I added my Story Ratings page to be a must read page as new users need to know what stories they can read. Happy B-Day for me! XD 6 days to go 11:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we should have some writing contest/awards? Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 20:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) It wouldn't be a bad thing, but what would the awards be?[[User:Ducksplash|'Duck']]splash 12:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Like maybe best author/story, most edits, and some other stuff. Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes And You Take That To New Extremes 21:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool... 22:15, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay #Get mre people on here so they can give their oppinian #whats wrong with yo sig? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?]] 23:23, May 8, 2012 (UTC). I have it set up a defferent way, and It's acting weird Ducky Poetry We need featured poetry and poetry of the day. It would really develop the poetry section of the site. We also need featured poets (poets that have very high quality of writing) good poets (poets who write better then average) and the poet awards! The poet awards will be held quarterly (every three months) in which the best poet gets a spot in the hall of poetry. The winning poet also gets a very, very ''nice achievement. forgot to sign 123chess456 02:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) @Chess: Okay first off, dont tell me what we need, okay? Second, there will be no "Hall of Poetry", because thats just...well, this wiki is about writing, so we dont need all of these awards, those are just for fun, so yeah, no Halls of any kind. Thricely, The featured poetry would fall under the Featured Article...so, that would be redunded and repeating, and I hate repeating stuff, so no. And there is already a Poetry Achievement track, and you can just make one (to my knownlege) so..yeah, we can even do that.....But I do take this whole message as a Aye vote for the making of an Awards page. @Ducky: Okay, your template thing is broken, and its messing up the wikia page script, so either fix it or do siggies the normal way please. I had to delete it off the page so it would look normal. I did put a link top your page tho. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 21:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) It should be fixed now 21:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) seems fine [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 22:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Colors So, everybody what do you think about the new wiki colors? I personally like them. [Quacke ♲ Go Green! 23:34, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I think their awesome :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fi ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Spirit In The Sword']] 23:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I can see them, that's for sure. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:37, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yes, I like it cause it's really bright :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fi ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Spirit In The Sword']] 23:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yep. =) [Quacke ♲ Go Green! 23:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Idea OK, so I have an Idea, why don't we let people write non-fiction, we always say it's for any type of writing but we've never had non-fiction. Comments? Ducky 19:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) No, It's for any type of non-fiction writing. And besides, this isn't an information wiki, this is for writing, and ecspressing your emotions/ideas. I mean...what would they write about? Fried Chicken? Theres probally already a wiki for that they could write on, and if there's not, they could make on. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fi ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Spirit In The Sword']] 20:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) OK. 20:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk Pages Should we swich to them? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Epick Duck ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's Epic ''AND He Quacks']] 01:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I ''have always liked talk pages. ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[User Talk: Ducksplash| is ''not a word]]... It's an excuse ⚡ 01:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I was think it'd be better, and more people are used to them, and would answer messages more [[User:Bloodstar18|'Epick Duck ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's Epic ''AND He Quacks']] 01:36, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Just to make sure this is clear, I mean Talk pages instead of message walls...[[User:Bloodstar18|'Epick Duck ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's Epic ''AND He Quacks]] 01:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's still fine with me. ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[User Talk: Ducksplash| is ''not a word]]... It's an excuse ⚡ 01:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Just making sure. So....if nobody else posts on here, or there are more yes votes that no by the 26 of this month, June, we'll switch back. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Epick Duck ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's Epic ''AND He Quacks''']] 02:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Main Page If you switch the order of the columns, everything looks fine again. Instead of the left column being second, it should be first. I had to do that sort of thing for another wiki. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 23:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC)